The invention relates to a device for the stable and zero backlash adjustment of a camera-holding device around at least one tilting axis, in particular on a device for multi-channel image capture, wherein the adjustment device comprises two plates joined to one another so as to be tiltable and wherein the upper plate as camera support plate carries the camera at least indirectly and is connected to the lower plate acting as the base plate.